Sleepy Blanc
by Saber Knight
Summary: Blanc has been staying up late in the light working on her new novel and hasn't been getting enough sleep, so Vert decides that she'll just have to see to it that the brunette gets a proper night's rest!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[1]: Blanc's usual nickname for Vert is a little too vulgar for me, so I toned it down.**

* * *

"Blanc, are you in?" Vert asked, knocking on the door to the brunette's office.

The door opened and a sleep-deprived looking Blanc poked her head through the gap. "What do you want, Thunder Bust?" [1]

"Ara, ara," Vert mouthed, her fingers up to her lips, "Blanc, have you been staying up late in the night, again?"

"I've been working on another novel." The brunette explained, a fire in her eyes. "It's about a mage who finds out he's the illegitimate son of the king who killed his older sister, but-"

Vert's chest bounced when she moved her hands, making Blanc pause to glare. "As interesting as that sounds, it's no excuse for missing out on your beauty sleep." She told her, a gentle yet firm look in her eyes.

"Says the woman who stays up all night playing her games." Blanc muttered.  
"My natural beauty surpasses any need for beauty sleep." Vert proudly stated.

Blanc rolled her eyes and started past the blonde. "Whatever; now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and make some more hot chocolate."

Vert grabbed Blanc's wrist before she could get away. "I cannot allow you to continue like this." She said before gently smiling. "I'll see to it that you get a proper night's rest tonight."

"Huh!?" Blanc said, raising her voice. "What makes you think you can just walk into my house with those big lumps of fat on your chest and decide that all on your own!?"

"I care about you." Vert told her without a moment's hesitation.  
Blanc blinked, surprised. "...Huh?"

Vert nodded. "Surely Rom and Ram must be worried about you as well."

The brunette looked away and didn't say anything.

"Now, then, how about we head off to bed? I just so happen to have my negligee in my inventory~" Vert said, holding up said lingerie and showing it off.

Blanc narrowed her eyes. "Just what _did_ you come here for?"  
"That's not important right now." The blonde said, waving it off.

Blanc just huffed. "Forget it, I'm not sleepy," she said, stifling a yawn, "not one bit." She continued, walking down the hall. "I just want some hot cocoa..." She muttered, her steps uneasy due to lack of sleep.

Vert walked up next to her. "Then, may I accompany you?"  
"Do whatever." The girl muttered.

Vert, smiling, took Blanc's hand in her own. "I'll lead the way. In fact, I'll even make the hot chocolate for you. Is that alright?"

"...Whatever." The brunette mumbled, letting Vert lead the way, practically closing her eyes as they walked. The blonde smiled happily at that, and they soon arrived at their destination.

"Now, then, how about you get comfortable while I make the hot chocolate?" Vert suggested, undoing the bell around Vert's neck.  
"Huh...? Why?" Blanc asked, confused.  
"The more comfortable you are, the better it'll taste." The woman told her, winking.  
The brunette was too tired to protest. "...Fine."

While Vert went about her business, Blanc took off her coat and accessories, leaving herself only in her short dress. She then sat down on the really soft chair, feeling herself get even sleepier. This chair was soft enough to go to sleep on...

"Feel free to lie down." Vert said, and Blanc complied, not questioning how a chair was big enough to lie down on. Maybe it was actually a couch? She couldn't really tell...

But... it was _really_ comfortable.

Suddenly, Vert climbed on top of the couch as well. "What... are you doing?" Blanc asked, watching as Vert lied down beside her.  
"Would you like to use my chest as a pillow, Blanc?" The woman asked.  
"Huh... Why..." That was when Blanc noticed it. "...This isn't the kitchen."  
"I thought I'd make the hot chocolate after we got some sleep." Vert explained.

Instead of leading Blanc to the kitchen, Vert had led her to the brunette's bedroom. Blanc, on the verge of falling asleep, had not noticed until just now. Concentrating a bit more, the girl realized that the blonde had changed into her negligee.

"Ugh..." Blanc muttered, too tired to get angry. "Fine."  
"Ah!" Vert's eyes lit up. "Then~" She suddenly placed her hands on Blanc and guided the brunette's head down to her chest.  
"H-hold on, that's not-" She tried to protest, but Vert kept a firm, yet gentle hold on her.  
"Just relax. Don't worry about it."

"...ugh..." The brunette muttered, giving in.

Vert's chest was a bit too large for comfort, so it'd usually feel like you'd just suffocate; but, the blonde was being gentle, so that wasn't a problem this time. Since Blanc wasn't being suffocated, she could actually appreciate the softness of Vert's chest, and the warmth that was radiating off of the woman... felt nice.

But, no matter how nice it felt, there was no way Blanc was going to fall asleep while she was being held against Vert's oversized chest, and held in her arms nonetheless!

There was just no wa...zzz...

Vert giggled as Blanc fell asleep, a gentle smile on the blonde's face. The reason she had come all the way to Lowee had been, in fact, to have a little sleep over. It got lonely all by herself sometimes at the Basilicom, since she didn't have a little sister. So, she'd thought that maybe Blanc, the twins, and her could all just have a fun night together.

When Vert had first seen the bags under Blanc's eyes, she'd immediately felt concern for her friend, so she had made up her mind right then and there that she was going to make sure Blanc got off to bed early.

This, however, was more than she had hoped for.

Though, to be honest, it had been really easy.

"Goodnight, Blanc."

Vert said, closing her eyes and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

She should visit Blanc more often when the brunette's short on sleep...

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope that ending was alright. Anyways, I'm glad I was able to finish this and get it out before my birthday was over with~**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading~!**


End file.
